Trapped
by kayotic718
Summary: Morishige has been struggling to keep his spirit from being consumed by the darkness of Heavenly Host post mortem. So far, it hasn't been going all too well. Finding Mayu is the only thing to keep him sane, even if he's searching for her for eternity. []Rated T for horror elements (kinda) and general Corpse Party stuff[]


**Spoilers for Blood Drive are ahead! Well, I mean, kind of. Just, if you don't want spoilers, don't read!**

* * *

You don't remember how long you've been dead. The phone in your hand doesn't keep track of the date or time accurately anymore, and you aren't sure how it still has battery life. What you do know, though, is that there is the constant pain of your death. Jumping out of a window hadn't been the best way to go, but you had wanted- no, needed- to be with Mayu. Though you weren't bold enough to say it to her cute face, you loved her. She was the only one allowed to call you by a nickname, and she had been the only thing you had faith in after you lost your mind.

The Nehan had been eating away at the closed spaces, or whatever they were called, for what seemed like ages. After Satoshi and the others left, no one came in. It was just the ones trapped in here from their deaths because of the damn charm. The charm that was cursed from the start, but, it had kept you guys together, hadn't it? No, not really. You and Mayu had died, along with Miss Yui and Shinohara. Did people from outside of the closed spaces forget all that died in this hellhole of a school?

You wanted to cease this insanity, to be free, for it all to come to an end. Of course, though, compared to the power this school had, you were stuck in an endless loop. It was making you lose your mind and causing you to ponder going back to your old, sly and shady ways. Looking at the dead had lost its interest after you became one of them. Every moment of almost every second, you were pacing the same few halls, calling out, "Mayu~?" in a voice that was a bit less than the one of a madman. Unlike the other spirits, you don't glow, you aren't translucent, and you look almost… human. Except your eyes are dead and almost unblinking and your pale skin is colder than the drafty air here.

Everything had been the same for so long since you died, and that was a good thing. No one came back, no one died, and most of the kindred spirits were on good terms with the others of their type. Hell, even Sachiko herself had come around once or twice, just to wave or to grin. Part of you was jealous that she was appeased, but then you felt that bit of joy, as she had always been a little girl who had just missed her mother.

Footsteps echoed in the hallway as you made your usual rounds, calling out the name of your almost lover as you walk in a rigidly straight line. Some of the other spirits here had been whispering about a living person that had returned, and was looking for the Book of Shadows that apparently was located in the Nehan. Personally, you thought the book sounded more like a type of spell book in wizarding movies, but you never made any comments. You couldn't.

"Mayuuuu~" The tone echoes through the creaking floorboards, the partially fleshy walls that seemed to be almost alive, and then hit a familiar girl. A girl who had gotten more worn down since you last saw her, but the same girl all the same. Of course it was her. Shinozaki would want to come back, to finish what she's started, or to bring those from Kisaragi back to life. Which, didn't sound like a good idea.

"Morishige!" Ayumi calls, blue eyes wide and shimmering with fear and determination. For a moment, you gaze at her blankly, and then manage to get the part of you that you want in control. The part of you that needs to find Mayu's spirit.

"Class rep…" you mumble, trying to hide your relief. "Have you seen Mayu? There's something I need to tell her and I'll take full responsibility for-" and then you're gone. The part of you that you've been trying to keep in command, the piece of you that hadn't been taken by this damn school, disappears. You cut off abruptly, lips pulling into a jagged grin as you begin to swagger away once more, back to the usual, maddening cycle. "Maaaayyyyuuuu~ Where are you~?"

The last thing you hear, the last thing you taste, is the whisper of, "He's already dead."

And Ayumi's tears are so bitter in your mouth.

* * *

**Ladies and germs, I'm back in swing! I just watched The Anime Guy play (and translate!) Blood Drive on YouTube and I got some inspiration! If you haven't seen/played Blood Drive, you should watch him/play the game! Of course, he's only allowed to post the first three chapters online, because of the ban that is up currently.**


End file.
